


abo言衣

by Huahua_w



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huahua_w/pseuds/Huahua_w
Kudos: 14





	abo言衣

🧐注意：因为设定悖德悖理，并且二人已经割袍断义，许言言辞略有些过分。许言的信香是竹叶，衣衣的是梅花香~~  
  
许言将字帖翻过一页，窗外一片蛙声起伏，急促的雨丝抽打着竹叶，因窗槅半开，一阵清风吹进屋内，沉衣只披着一件单衣，赤条条的两条腿跪在地上。他散落的发丝被吹得轻轻拂起又落下，院中桃花被吹进来几瓣，落在他耳畔、肩头，和垂落的指尖上。  
  
许言将灯芯轻轻一挑，帐中更明亮了些许，沉衣垂头虽不吭声，额上却已是冷汗密布，不住地发抖，腮上通红，要压倒桃花。  
  
许言的心绪益发难辨，将书放下，不过冷冷地看着他：“哪只手？”  
  
沉衣被这问话激得一颤，抬起了头，眼中更添几分羞愤之色，平白无故地有了水光。  
  
许言拾起戒尺，冷冰冰抵在他脸颊一侧，更加嫌恶地望着他：“做出这没皮没脸的事，如今你倒成了哑巴。”  
  
沉衣抖得更加厉害，无声攥起五指来：“哥哥……”  
  
“啪！”那戒尺脆生生抽在他脸颊上。  
  
沉衣被情潮折磨，几乎要软在地上，神志本来并不清明，更没想到这一戒尺会打得这样重。他不禁垂头冷笑了两声，果然割袍断义，撕破了脸面，什么都不用再顾及。他不过叫了声“哥哥”，这又是什么天大的错。  
  
他无力地松开手：“许大人。”  
  
许言亲手抚摸他滚烫的脸颊，从唇边直到眼角以下，那触目惊心的一道肿痕，而他的指尖却是凉的，像软玉一样。沉衣略略一沉吟，闻见他袖里那一股竹叶之香，半截身子软下去，几乎要匍匐在地上。  
  
这是何等的荒唐事，堂堂云麾大将军，生为坤泽，不过空有一副皮囊，每到信期，不得纾解，却与娼妓也并无二致。从前总是许言亲身替他煎药，坐在榻边哄他睡去，熬过这鸩酒般的一阵情潮。如今却因一场政变闹到如此争锋相对，各自为家。  
  
半月未见兄长之面，不过在朝会时遥遥一瞥，那若有若无的竹叶之香却竟不断折磨着他，食髓知味，不可收拾。  
  
他像一只偷腥的猫，躲避着行人翻进院墙，攀上房檐，蹑手蹑脚潜行至他再熟悉不过的那间卧房。所有器物毫无改变，仿佛一切并没有发生，他拾起他常爱翻读一册书，缩在那张宽阔的木椅上，仿佛自己还是他疼爱的弟弟，可以泼皮腻在这里，总不离去。  
  
窗槅半开，风吹进来已经全无暑热之气，天是那种昏昏的黄色，一切都是骤雨的前兆。这样很好，下雨吧，雨珠漱漱地落下来，打在屋檐，打在叶尖，氤氲的水汽盖过他急促的自渎喘息声，隐忍了不知道多久，才终于餍足。他取出巾帕，擦去手心粘腻的液体，尤觉得不足，身下那处流出淫水，把衣衫都濡湿了。他贪得无厌地将衣架上的青缎披风揉在怀里，恨不能多嗅得些微的竹叶之香——望梅止渴，多可笑。  
  
他撑着桌子站起来，益发觉得天地颠倒，身子软作了一滩春水，满室的梅香。他怕这气味久不散去，胡乱捡起两三把香，贮进香鼎，仍用罩子轻轻罩上。忙中出乱，竟然烧成了助人安眠的沉水香。许言归家一进卧室，便见此景，衣袍靴子全扔在地上，清俊的少年抱着自己的一床绫被昏昏睡去，两腮飞红，堪处浸出一片水泽，不知自渎过多少遭数。  
  
“说啊，是哪只手。”许言淡淡凝视着他，甚至含了一丝冷笑，“不知写字读书，不知舞枪弄剑，尽做这自轻自贱没脸的事。”  
  
“大人！”沉衣已跪得疲弱不堪，垂下头去，被这诘问逼得几乎要哭出来：“右手……是右手……”他语不成句，声音像张破絮一般：“请大人责罚。”  
  
许言冷笑，只将铜尺掷在他身前：“自己打。”  
  
窗外雨声更加急骤，沉衣拾起戒尺来，仿佛连那上面也沾了丝丝缕缕的竹叶香。他咬牙向自己手心抽去，十几下后，掌心已是一片通红，微微可见肿起的尺痕。许言并不发话，他咬了咬牙，越发使力向手心抽去。反复单调的抽打声，又十几下后，他已疼得满头冷汗，掌心高肿，右手五指不自觉地微微颤动。  
  
“大人……”他求饶一般，轻轻地唤。许言端坐在案后，头也不抬：“继续。”  
  
我跑了  
后续猴年马月  
拜拜


End file.
